


Escape by Sunrise

by jasminemtz0



Category: GOT7
Genre: Escape, Horror, Murder, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminemtz0/pseuds/jasminemtz0
Summary: “Can you survive a 3 nights locked in our world? Choose your options wisely in order to make it out alive. Even the smallest decisions could affect your outcome. Escape before sunrise successfully and live another night. Fail to escape and become a prisoner of our world or worse. Ready to play?"





	1. Chapter 1

Youngjae threw his jacket to the side and laid down on his bed. The day had gone by like any other, a few people came into the small café and would stay for about 30 minutes before leaving, but it never really got crowded. Jaebeom came by and ate lunch with him and then after a few more hours Youngjae closed up and went home. 

He wasn’t exactly tired, but he was bored. Nothing interesting had happened all day. He sat up and pulled his laptop off the desk next to his bed. He would normally play the same games he does every night, but this time he felt like trying something new. 

He saw that his gamming buddy Yugyeom was online and messaged him.

Cyj333: hey yugy do you have any new game recommendations??

Yu_gyeom: uhh give me a sec

The young boy waited patiently for his friend to respond and after a few minutes he got a notification from him.

Yu_gyeom: ok so theres this new game that was just added its called Leave by Sunrise

Yu_gyeom: there aren’t really any reviews but it seems cool. Oh it’s a horror game I think

Cyj333: link me

Yu_gyeom: k give me a bit

He clicked on the link that Yugy sent him and looked over the site. The main color scheme was black and red, like any other generic horror game. The site kept glitching, but he assumed that it was just an effect the creators had used to try and make the game seem scary. Youngjae scrolled to the bottom of the site and read through the game summary that was at the end.

“Can you survive a 3 nights locked in our world? Choose your options wisely in order to make it out alive. Even the smallest decisions could affect your outcome. Escape before sunrise successfully and live another night. Fail to escape and become a prisoner of our world or worse. Ready to play?  
6 players required to start new game”

The boy shifted his body and sat up in his bed, now slightly intrigued by the concept. The graphics the game advertised didn’t seem to be anything spectacular, but the game itself might be something interesting to try out. Youngjae hadn’t played a horror game like this in awhile and the game seemed like a simple way to kill time. 

Yu_gyeom: so what do you think? Should we play it?

Cyj333: I mean it seems pretty generic, but its interesting enough

Yu_gyeom: ok I’ll message some friends to see if they want to join. Can you ask anyone? We need 6 people to start

Cyj333: yeah I know someone who might want to 

Youngjae clicked off of his conversation with Yugy and opened the one he had with Beom. 

Cyj333: hey beom you busy??

Prdsdef: not really, whats up?

Cyj333: yugy found a new game but we need 6 people to start, you wanna play?

Prdsdef: uh whats the game?

Cyj333: I’ll send you the link  
He patiently waited for Jaebeom to respond and after about 3 minutes of waiting, a notification from the other boy pops up.

Prdsdef: yeah sure, seems simple enough

Youngjae thanked Jaebeom and quickly messaged Yugyeom letting him know that Beom had agreed to play.

Yu_gyeom: great! My friend Bam said he’d play and so did my friend Jackson. 

Cyj333: cool so we only need 1 more person

Yu_gyeom: yeah, Jackson is texting his boyfriend Jinyoung to see if he’ll play

Cyj333: k

Yu_gyeom: yeah so it’s a big no from jinyoung BUT jackson’s friend mark said he’d play

Cyj333: Ok so how do we start?

Yu_gyeom: I think I have to start a game and then invite you guys

Cyj333: ok

Youngjae waited once again for a message from Yugyeom and soon enough a new email appears from the game’s website. He quickly clicks on the link and is taken aback when his screen goes completely dark. After a few seconds the word START appears in the center of the screen, pulsating in blood red lettering. Youngjae clicks on the word and his screen glitches the same way it had on the website.

The game changes images and it now shows him as being in a dark hallway. At the bottom of his screen are arrows which he assumes to be the way he is supposed to move in the game. Just then a small text box pops up at the bottom left corner.

“Welcome to the game Youngjae. Remember your goal is to escape before sunrise. Choose wisely.”

He stares at his screen for a few seconds. How did the game know his name when he hadn’t given that information? However, Youngjae’s thoughts were quickly interrupted by another text box. This time it included a question.

“There are footsteps approaching you. Do you wait or run?”

Youngjae fidgets a little and readjust himself in his bed. He knew that the person to wait or hide is always the first one to die in horror movies, so he clicks run. The game begins to move his character farther down the hall at a quick pace. His character then stops at the end of the hallway where there is an intersection. Not even a second later does another text box appear.

“The footsteps are now farther away. You are at an intersection do you go left or right?”

This time Youngjae is unsure of what to choose. He moves his character so as to look down both halls. Both are dim and he is unable to really distinguish any specific details from either, so he chooses one at random. His character turns left and continues until it reaches a door.

“The footsteps are now closer. Do you hide in the room or run down the hall?”

This time he stops to think over his options a bit. Last time he ran he was able to get some distance between him and whatever was following him, but now the thing is close to him again. This time he opts for the first option. His character opens the door and walks into the room.

The room he walks into is designed to look like a bathroom. There is a toilet, sink, and a large mirror along the wall. That’s how Youngjae is able to see it. The characters reflection is clearly visible in the mirror, but it’s not the character in the reflection. Its Youngjae. 

There’s no doubt about it. The hair and face is exactly the same. The character is even wearing the same clothes he’s wearing at the moment. Youngjae is about to message Jaebeom when another text box appears. 

“The footsteps passed by. Do you wait or run out?”

Youngjae’s head is spinning. How is it possible that the game has a character that looks like him? How is it possible that the character even has the same name as him? He isn’t really thinking when he clicks on one of the options that appeared. 

His character runs out of the bathroom and runs down the hall. The game moves him through halls until a flight of stairs is in front of him.

“There are noises coming from downstairs. Do you investigate or continue running down the hall?”

He sits up straighter in his bed. He doesn’t understand what is happening anymore. Nothing is making sense. Who is he running from? Where is everyone else? He decides that it might be best to investigate and has his character go downstairs. 

His character slowly walks down the flight of stairs. At the bottom there is a large room full of old worn out furniture. Youngjae clicks on the arrows at the bottom of his screen and moves his character around the room. It’s extremely dark and there doesn’t seem to be any movement around the room. 

“You hear noises coming from the cabinets. Do you investigate or run upstairs?”

Youngjae clicks on the first option and watches as his character walks towards the cabinets in the room. His character reaches his hands out and pulls the doors open. That’s when he sees something that puts him even more on edge. 

There’s another character hiding in the cabinets, but this character looks exactly like Jaebeom. That’s when Youngjae decides to message him. 

Cyj333: hey are you seeing this?

Cyj333: please tell me this isn’t only happening to me

Cyj333: beom??

Prdsdef: hey sorry I couldn’t get the messages to open up 

Prdsdef: but yeah this is weird. How are you in the game?!

Cyj333: um how are you in the game???

Prdsdef: what is going on? Did yugyeom give our information out?

Prdsdef: also where is everyone?

Cyj333: I don’t know

Cyj333: let me try and message them

He clicks on the groupchat the guys had made moments ago, but to his surprise it won’t open. No matter how many times he clicks on it, the conversation won’t open up. 

Cyj333: I can’t open any other chat beom…

Prdsdef: what is this game?!

Cyj333: I really don’t know

Cyj333: wait I have to go the game is asking another question

Youngjae minimizes the conversation between him and beom. Both of their characters are now standing in front of the stairs that lead back up to the hallway.

“There’s a loud scream upstairs. Do you run upstairs and leave Jaebeom or run into the next room with Jaebeom?”

Youngjae stares at the options. It seems like the game is giving him an option to team up with Beom. Maybe if he teams up he’ll have a better chance of escaping… just then a notification from Jaebeom suddenly appears while he’s thinking over his options.

Prdsdef: hey lets go to the room. I don’t think it’s a good idea to go towards the scream…

Cyj333: yeah you’re probably right. 

He clicks on the second option and both of their characters sprint into the next room. This room seems to be designed to look like a kitchen. There is a stove in the right corner next to a sink. The room has drawers and cabinets lining almost every inch of the walls, all of which seem to be old and almost falling apart. 

“You are in the kitchen. Do you stop and search for a weapon or continue to run?”

Youngjae is about the make his decision when he receives another message from Jaebeom.

Prdsdef: hey lets just go to the next room

Cyj333: uh why?? Wouldn’t it be better if we get something to defend ourselves with? 

Prdsdef: look this might be the cowards way out, but I feel like we have a better chance running away than trying to take on whatever is after us…

Youngjae thinks about what beom said for a minute. He’s probably right. Although he would like to have something to help protect himself from any possible attack it might not be worth it. Their characters might not be able to win a confrontation against whatever is after them. 

Cyj333: ok lets keep moving then

Their characters walk out another door and they’re in another hallway this time. The hall is dark like the first hall Youngjae was in, but there is what seemed to be a faint light at the end of the hall. 

“There is another scream coming from somewhere behind you. Do you walk back and investigate or walk down the hall?”

This time Youngjae doesn’t hesitate. He knows that Beom would want them to walk down the hall. Both of them begin to walk down the hall when another question pops up.

“There are footsteps approaching. Do you hide or run down the hall?” 

Youngjae is about the message Jaebeom when he notices that he can’t click off of the game. No matter what he clicks on nothing responds. He grabs his phone to send Beom a text instead, but a number suddenly appears next to the text box and the question turns red. The numbers begin to count down from 10 and he begins to panic. He quickly clicks on an option and his character begins to run down that hall.

To his relief Jaebeoms character does the same. Both run down the hall until they reach a large door. The door has the same old worn out design as all the other things in the game. There are small cracks at the top and faint beams of light shine through. 

“The footsteps are now farther away. Do you exit the door or look for others?”

Youngjae’s phone buzzes and he picks it up to see a text form Jaebeom.

“Beom: lets exit, that’s the point of the game right?”

“Youngjae: Yeah, but what about the others??”

“Beom: I’m pretty sure they’ll be able to find their way out. Who knows if we’ll get another chance if we go back…”

“Youngjae: k lets go then”

He clicks the option to exit and the screen goes dark once again. The screen glitches like it had when the game began and white text begins to slowly appear in the center of his dark screen.

“Congraguations on escaping.  
Players escaped: Yugyeom  
Youngjae  
Jaebeom  
Players inside: BamBam   
Jackson  
Players dead: Mark 

You have survived night 1”

The game then shuts itself down and Youngjae’s screen is back to normal once again. He looks over at his messages and see’s that he has multiple notifications from all the guys.

Jacksonwang852: hey yugyeom did you give the game my name?

Bambam1a: um guys my character looks exactly like me…

Mark_tuan: uh this game seems to have a lot of detail to its… characters

Jacksonwang852: Yugy what did you sign us up for??

Jacksonwang852: Yugy I’m getting really creeped out

Mark_tuan: wtf there’s something attacking me 

Mark_tuan: hey I need some help here!!

Bambam1a: I’m running to where you are give me a sec

Youngjae reads thru the messages and notices that there is a quiet period for about 15 minutes before someone responded.

Jacksonwang852: hey bam where are you??

Jacksonwang852: where is yugy, youngjae, and beom??

Yu_gyeom: I’m here

Yu_gyeom: the game wouldn’t let me open anything else for some reason, idk maybe my computer is messing up again

Jacksonwang852: oh okay, I thought you had died or something 

Jacksonwang852: but where’s everyone else?

Yu_gyeom: idk, I was the first one out so maybe they’re still in the game?

Jacksonwang852: wait you got out?! How? I can’t find the way out of this place

Yu_gyeom: I really don’t know, I just kinda chose randomly 

The chat is silent after that message. 

He stares at his laptop for a few minutes. What was going on? He still isn’t sure how the game knew their names and why the characters looked like them. Where did Yugy even find a game like this? How does something like this even exist?   
[The next morning]

Youngjae is wiping a table clean when he hears the news announcer mention something startling.

“This morning a 24 year old male, identified as Mark Tuan, was found dead in his apartment. The police have yet to release details about this case, but it is known that the young man’s roommate, Kunpimook Bhuwakul, better known as BamBam is also missing as of last night. We will keep you updated as this story develops.”

Youngjae’s head snaps up to the television and he sees a picture of Mark and Bam appear. He isn’t sure how this happened, but something deep inside told him it had something to do with the game they had all played last night.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Youngjae got home he went straight to his laptop. As soon as he logged in he saw that there were various messages in the group chat that had all of the guys in it.

Jacksonwang852: YOU GUSY

Jacksonwang852: YOU GUYS DID YOU SEE THE NEWS AHDKJH

Yu_gyeom: wait whats wrong? I’ve been working all day

Jacksonwang852: MARK IS DEAD AND BAMBAM IS MISSING

Yu_gyeom: hold up… you’re joking right

Jacksonwang852: NO it was all over the news

Yu_gyeom: What?!

Jacksonwang852: where is youngjae and jaebeom??? Are they okay???

Cyj333: I’m here, I just got back from work

Jacksonwang852: omg thank god you’re okay

Jacksonwang852: wait what about jaebeom?!!

Cyj333: uh he’s probably just getting back from his job

Jacksonwang852: oh okay

Jacksonwang852: wait but you heard about mark and bambam right?

Cyj333: yeah I saw it while I was working

Jacksonwang852: how did this even happen?

He stared at the question Jackson had asked. Should he let the guys know his theory about these events? That he thinks that the game has something to do with it… Youngjae decides that if he tells them they might have a better chance of figuring out what is going on.

Cyj333: tbh I feel like this has to do with the game we played

Yu_gyeom: the horror game?

Cyj333: yeah, I mean the game knew everything about us. And right after mark got attacked and bam went to help they went silent in the chat

Cyj333: idk I might just be paranoid 

Jacksonwang852: no I think you might be on to something. They’re saying that maybe bambam killed mark but that doesn’t make sense, they were best friends. Plus why would he run away when he was about to open up his business…

Yu_gyeom: yeah I don’t think he killed mark, but do you really think a game killed him?

Cyj333: idk if the game itself killed him, I just feel like his death has something to do with the game

Prdsdef: hey guys wtf happened to mark and bambam?? Is it true?

Jacksonwang852: it seems like it

Yu_gyeom: the police released a few images and it doesn’t look fake…

Prdsdef: none if this makes sense! First the game knows our name, next it has characters that look like us, then mark and bambam are gone?!

Prdsdef: for something like this to happen the game would have had to been made by one of us or something

Youngjae is about to respond when his screen glitches. The screen becomes distorted and then the screen goes black. He jumps a little bit in his bed, slightly startled by the sudden change. The word start begins to slowly appear in the center in the same blood red color it had last night. 

He tries to click off and open the group chat or any chat, but he can’t click off. Youngjae refuses to click on the game again without at least calling jaeboem, but when he picks up his phone he can’t get it to turn on. He clicks the power button multiple times but nothing happens. Instead his phone vibrates and white text begins to be typed out.

“Click START Now”

What was happening? He begins to walk to his door to maybe drive to jaebeoms place when his phone vibrates again.

“If you leave without finishing the game you won’t be happy with your ending…”

Youngjae stops immediately. Where they watching him? He turned back to his laptop that he had left on his bed. The word START was still pulsating in the center of the screen waiting for him to click on it. His phone vibrated once more.

“Start NOW”

He was definitely on edge now. They had to be watching him, but how? Youngjae quickly went back to his bed and pulled his laptop back on to his lap. He slowly moved his mouse over the word START and clicked on it. When the image changed he was back into the world the game had created, but instead of being in a hallway he was inside of what looked like a bedroom.

The bedroom seemed awfully familiar to him, but he couldn’t figure out why. He wasn’t able to think any longer on the subject because soon a text box appeared.

“Welcome to night 2. Remember your goal is to escape before sunrise. Choose wisely.”

As soon as the welcome message disappeared his first question popped up.

“The house is quiet. Do you wait in the room or walk out?”

Youngjae clicked on the second option and his character began to walk out of the room. He was able to move his character down the hall for a bit before another question appeared. 

“You hear heavy breathing coming from the room to your right. Do you walk into the room or carefully pass by?”

This time he took more time to weigh out his options. If he walked into the room he ran the risk of running into whatever had been chasing him the first night, but if he passed by he had no guarantee that the thing wouldn’t follow him. He thought about it for a few more seconds before settling on the second option. If there was any option that allowed him to avoid what was after them, he was going to take it.

His character slowly walked past the door and continued to walk down the hall. He walked down to the end of the hall and turned around the corner to see another flight of stairs. This time there were stairs going both up and down.

“You hear nothing coming from upstairs. There are faint footsteps downstairs. Do you go upstairs or go downstairs?”

Youngjae pursed his lips. Although its quiet upstairs it would probably take him longer to escape since the exit is most likely on the first floor. Also, the footsteps don’t have to belong to what ever is after them. They could be the footsteps of other players.

He clicks on the second option again and watched as his character walked downstairs. The stairs led his character to an almost empty room. There was an old desk and chair to his right and two doors to his right. There seems to be a paper with something written on it on top of the desk so he begins to move his character towards the desk. He directs his characters vision to the paper and reads what is written.  
“i’M goiNg back hOme To my dog.  
Don’t EAt my Dumplings”

Youngjae knitted his eyeborws tightly together. This note didn’t make any sense. It just seemed like a note you would leave your friend before you left their house… was this somehow supposed to be a clue? Just then another text box appeared. 

“There are footsteps coming from the next room. Do you investigate or run upstairs?”

This time he doesn’t think about his choices. He quickly clicks on the first and his character turns around and walks to one of the doors. As soon as the door opens he see’s a character that looks like Jackson. As soon as his character turns to look at Youngjae’s a conversation between him and Jackson opens up.

Cyj333: hey did this conversation tab open for you too?

Jacksonwang852: yeah as soon as you walked in it popped up on my screen

Jacksonwang852: I haven’t been able to get up with jaebeom or yugy

Cyj333: me either, but the same thing happened to me the last game. I couldn’t only message jaebeom 

Jacksonwang852: maybe the game wants us to team up

Cyj333: maybe…. That means that it probably teamed yugy and beom together

Jacksonwang852: most likely

Youngjae is about to send another message when a text box appears.

“You hear screams and loud crashes upstairs. Do you run or investigate?”

Cyj333: I think we should run…

Jacksonwang852: yeah I don’t want to find out what caused those screams…

Youngjae clicks to run to the next room and watches as both of their characters open and run through the next door. This time they run into another dim hallway. It seems to be very similar to the last hallway in the previous game. There’s even a dim light coming from the end like last time. 

Cyj333: hey I think we’re almost out. The exit is at the end of the hall I think

Jacksonwang852: LETS GO THEN

Both boys begin to move their characters down the hall, but they are stopped by another question appearing. 

“There are footsteps running towards you. Do you run or hide?”

Youngjae turns his eyes to the chat between him and Jackson. The tab quickly closes but he’s able to see the first two letters of Jackson’s message before its gone.

He moves his mouse over to the second option and his character walks into a closet with Jackson’s. The door closes and Youngjae holds his breathe while he waits for the next question.

“The footsteps run past the door. Do you run out or wait?”

Youngjae clicks on wait and nervously watches Jackson’s character to see what he chose. Neither of their characters move and he lets out a sigh of relief. If they wait a little bit they have a better chance of not crossing paths with the thing that is after them. Or so he hopes.

“There is a faint crash somewhere in the distance. Do you run or wait?”

He quickly presses the first choice and their characters run out of the closet and towards the door. They reach the door and he notices that it looks exactly the same as last time. It still had the same worn out design and small beams of light shown through.

“There are footsteps running towards you. Do you exit the door or look for others?”

Youngjae chooses to exit and the screen goes dark once again. Then white text begins to appear the same way it had before.  
“Congraguations on escaping.  
Players escaped: Youngjae  
Jackson  
Jaebeom  
Players inside: Yugyeom   
Jaebeom  
Bambam  
Players dead: Mark 

You have survived night 2”

Youngjae is surprised to see Bam’s name. How is he still playing if he’s missing?

Jacksonwang852: hey did you see bambam’s name?

Cyj333: yeah, but how is he playing??

Jacksonwang852: idk 

Jacksonwang852: also, I can’t get up with yugy or jaebeom…

Cyj333: they’re still in the game. Their messages are probably being blocked or something

Jacksonwang852: oh you’re probably right

Jacksonwang852: well I’m done with this game for tonight. I’m gonna go to bed with jingyoung

Jacksonwang852: he’s already mad at me over this game

Cyj333: okay take care and say hi to jinyoung for me

[The next day]

Youngjae let out a frustrated sigh. He had been trying to get up with Jaebeom all morning. He had called and texted him as soon as he woke up for work, but he didn’t answer. He thought that maybe he was just still asleep, but it was now past 12 in the afternoon and there was still no response from him. 

He sat down in the stool they have behind the counter slouched. Jaebeom was never the type to just disappear like this. He would always respond as soon as he saw a message. 

“Oh my god! Do you think this is connected to the first one they found yesterday?!”

“I don’t know, but it seems too close together to be a coincidence!”

Youngjae’s head pops up and he looks over to the two girls that were talking. 

“Uh, sorry to bother you, but did something big happen?”

The two girls look up from their phone wide eyed.

“Oh, you didn’t hear? They found another dead guy…” 

Youngjae quickly got up from his chair and walked over to their table. The girl handed him her phone and he read the article she had open.

“BREAKING NEWS: Another 24-year-old male, known as Im Jaebeom, was found dead in his apartment this morning. The police have yet to release a statement, but there is speculation that this case is connected to the murder of Mark Tuan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it for part 2. Hope the story line isn't to boring lol. I really am trying to make it suspenseful, but I'm struggling a bit. Let me know what you think


	3. Chapter 3

That night Youngjae went directly to his computer. Tonight would be the third night in the game, which means that if he wanted to figure things out he would have to do it tonight. As soon as he logged into his laptop he saw that there was a message from Jackson.

Jacksonwang852: guys I’m really not okay with this!!

Jacksonwang852: are you guys still okay?!!

Yu_gyeom: I’m ok

Cyj333: I just want to understand what is happening

Cyj333: none of this makes sense…

Jacksonwang852: Jinyoung doesn’t want me to play the game tonight

Yu_gyeom: wait, why not??

Jacksonwang852: he’s worried that I might end up like mark or jaebeom…

Cyj333: I understand how he feels, but if we don’t play tonight then we’ll never find out what really is going on

Yu_gyeom: yeah tonight’s that last night. We should play

Jacksonwang852: idk I just feel creeped out

Jacksonwang852: the details in the game scare me and then the deaths…

Cyj333: I know…

Cyj333: but something that I don’t understand is how they killed beom in his apartment

Jacksonwang852: why? They did the same to mark, right?

Cyj333: yeah, but beom lived in a private apartment with camera security

Cyj333: if the killer went to his apartment late at night it would have had to been someone he knew…

Youngjae sees Jackson typing, but his screen goes dark before he can see what Jackson sent. He watches as the word START appears once again. The same dark red as the other two nights. This time he doesn’t try to run. He clicks the START button immediately and his screen takes him back into the game.

This time his character is in the kitchen he had walked through the first night. Before he can move his character around the room, the welcoming message pops up.

“Welcome to night 3. Remember your goal is to escape before sunrise. Choose wisely.”

As soon as the welcome message disappears his first question follows.

“There are footsteps heading towards you. Do you search the room for a weapon or run out?”

Youngjae clicks on the first choice. If he wants to figure out what is going on, he first needs to figure out who is after them in the game. His character runs directly to the kitchen drawers and he watches as his character searches for some sort of weapon. 

“You have found a knife. Do you take it or leave it?”

Youngjae takes the knife and tries to move his character when another question appears.

“Someone is walking into the room. Do you hide or stay?”

Every other time he had ran away, but tonight he wanted to end this game or at least understand it. He watched the door intently as the person behind it opened it and walked into the kitchen. He was rather surprised to see that the character that walked in looked exactly like Bam.

Youngjae immediately looked down to the right bottom corner of his screen and waited for a conversation box to open. After about 5 seconds the box opened and he began typing rapidly.

Cyj333: bam is that really you???

Cyj333: are you okay????

Bambam1a: yes its really me and yes im okay

Cyj333: where have you been?!! Did you hear about mark and beom??

Bambam1a: I heard about beom

Bambam1a: but there’s a lot of things you need to know about this game… its not as simple as you may think

Cyj333: do you know whats going on? And where are you?

Bambam1a: yes I know, and right now I’m in hiding

Cyj333: why are you in hiding??

Bambam1a: mark put me here the first night

Cyj333: wait what??

Cyj333: did mark know something??

Bambam1a: he’s the one that created the game

Youngjae stares at his screen wide eyed. What he was reading couldn’t possibly be true…

Cyj333: but mark is dead…

Bambam1a: no he isn’t 

Cyj333: what do you mean?

Bambam1a: the first night of the game he explained everything to me. 

Bambam1a: one of the guys threatened to kill him unless he created this game thing for us to play. Mark did it and that’s why it’s so specific. But he knew that he would come after him and maybe me, so he hid me in some random apartment.

Cyj333: what about mark?

Bambam1a: well he did get attacked, but he just pretended to be dead. If he thought that mark was dead then mark would have a better chance of stopping this.

Cyj333: wait but who is “he”??

Youngjae isn’t able to see what Bam says afterwards because as soon as he asks the question the game shuts down. The screen glitches for a bit and then white text begins to be slowly typed across. 

“You are a very curious one aren’t you? You should have just remained quiet… now you will face the same fate as the others…” 

He threw his laptop across his bed and ran out of his room with his phone in hand. He tried to turn on his phone, but it just remained dark. No matter what button he pressed or how many times he did it, nothing happened, so he shoved it into his back pocket and ran into his kitchen. If the person really was after him the smartest thing to do would be to get a weapon, then he’d at least stand a chance… or at least he hoped. 

Youngjae quickly ran into his kitchen and grabbed a knife from his drawer along with a metal pan that was on his counter top. He was about to walk out of his kitchen when he heard the front door close. He could hear footsteps walking towards him and stood there frozen. Should he confront the person in his house or hide?

He quietly went into the hallway that had the lights turned off. He moved slowly and slid back into his room. Then he slowly shut his door and hid in his closet. What was he supposed to do? He lived on the 4th floor so he couldn’t jump out his window. His phone wasn’t working and if he screamed for help the person would probably kill him before the help arrived. 

Youngjae was thinking over his options when he heard the person’s voice in the distance.

“Youngjae… I know you’re in here…”

That voice.

“Are you hiding in the bathroom?”

He had that voice so many times.

“Hmm, maybe you’re in the guestroom…”

But he never thought he would hear his voice like this.

“Well, you’re not there…oh I know, you went to your bedroom… not very original if say so myself.”

The door to his room opened slowly and he heard him slowly step into him room. Youngjae didn’t dare breathe, he just stood there frozen, unsure of what his next course of action would be. 

“Youngjae, I know you’re in the closet, so why don’t you just step out.” 

He wasn’t sure what he expected. Of course, he knew where he had hid, his house wasn’t that big, but hearing him say those words sent chills down his spine.

“Either you come out now or I go in there for you…”

Youngjae wasn’t sure what to choose this time. If he stepped out he would have to confront him, but if he stayed inside then he would come directly for him… both ways he would have to try and defend himself. 

He slowly opened the closet door and saw Yugyeom standing right in front of him with a gun in his hand. Yugy signaled for him to walk out of the closet and Youngjae listened. He cautiously stepped out of the closet, his hands tightly gripping the pan and knife he had from the kitchen. 

Yugy looked down at Youngjae’s hands and shook his head. He then tilted his head to the left.

“Throw those things over there…”

He didn’t want to let go of the little bit of protection he did have, but Yugy simply squinted his eyes and raised his gun. Youngjae quickly tossed both his knife and pan to the side. He raised his hands partially and looked directly at Yugyeom, terrified of the human in front of him.

“Don’t look so surprised. You’re part of the reason we’ve gotten to this point.”

“What do you mean…”

Yugyeom gave out a chilling laugh and pursed his lips.

“Well if I must explain, all of you replaced me. Bambam and Mark became roommates, Jinyoung and Jackson started dating, and you and Jaebeom are always together… you all left me.”

Youngjae stood there with his head spinning. None of this made sense. He hadn’t replaced Yugy, none of them had. They were just a little busier than before, but no one had forgotten about him.

“But none of that matters now…”

Yugyeom raised his gun and pointed it to Youngjae’s chest. That’s when Youngjae’s door slammed open. Mark ran into the room and pushed Yugyeom to the ground. 

Youngjae watched in shock as Mark and Yugyeom threw punches at each other. Each trying to over power the other boy. It wasn’t until Mark was able to reach the gun that the fight took a turn. Mark swiftly picked up the gun and shot yugy. 

The boy laid still on the ground.

He was dead…

Mark stood up and dropped the gun. Youngjae went over to him and looked over his injuries. He had multiple wounds on his face and his leg was bleeding somehow. Yugy must have grabbed the knife at some point during the fight. Mark looked directly at Youngjae with a concerned expression.

“Are you okay?! I got here before he hurt you right?!”

Youngjae nodded his head and looked back down at Yugyeom’s body.

“Mark… what happened...”

[The next day]

“BREAKING NEWS: The killer of Im Jaebeom was found dead in an apartment downtown last night. The killer has been identified as Kim Yugyeom. Last night he broke into two other houses. The first man, known as Jackson Wang, was left severely injured, but was found by his boyfriend and rushed to the hospital. He is currently in intensive care, but is in stable condition. The second man, known as Choi Youngjae, was not harmed. However, a second man on the scene was injured, but he is also in stable condition. The alleged murder of Mark Tuan, that has now been confirmed as a false report, is said to be linked to the recent murder and attacks. The disappearance of Bambam has also been linked to this case. Although Bambam was found this morning in hiding, the police have yet to reveal the reason for his hiding. We will keep you updated with any new information on this case.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is technically the last part of the story. The next part is mainly going to be me answering any questions that are still unanswered and possibly and bonus chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a story in this genre so I'm really sorry if its not that smooth. I want to try writing stories that i normally wouldn't as a way of challenging myself. Hopefully there's at least something good here lol.


End file.
